The present application broadly relates to winding of thread, particularly but not exclusively thread of synthetic filament. A thread of synthetic filament may be a mono filamentary or a multi-filamentary structure.
In its more specific aspects, the present invention concerns itself with a new and improved method for detecting an overspeed in winding of thread by a chuck-driven winder and also to a new and improved apparatus constituted by a winding machine comprising at least one chuck and means for driving the chuck into rotation about its own longitudinal axis.